


you're beautiful, can i hide in you and stay

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: SHADY BUSINESS AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Disabled Character, Domestic, Drabbles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Character, it's tough being sugamama and dadchi, karasuno delivery crows, karasuno: family of crows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno is a family. A family of crows. And you know what they say about a group of crows.</p><p>They call them <i>murder</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from [masterpiece theatre ii](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-8cyb3VMxU) by marianas trench
> 
> every time i write daisuga it's just disgustingly married and domestic i apologize
> 
> in which being papa crow and mama crow is hard, especially when you have so many baby crows.

“Daichi-san, Daichi-san! Wake up!”

Daichi groans, sitting up reluctantly. His eyes are assaulted by the daylight coming in from the doorway where one of his men slammed the door open, and he groans again. He can feel Suga’s grabby hands searching blindly for his missing warmth.

“This better be good, Tanaka,” growls Daichi.

“It is! Or, wait, it really isn’t---I mean, gah! It’s Kageyama and Hinata! They’re trying to kill each other in the courtyard!”

“They’re always trying to kill each other,” mumbles Suga, his hands finding a pillow and smashing it against his face.

Daichi turns back to Tanaka, an exasperated frown on his face. “Suga’s right. Just confiscate their weapons and let them talk it out with their fists.”

“I did! But they’re destroying the courtyard, and Yuu’s out with Asahi-san on a delivery, Kiyoko-san’s at a meeting, I can’t find Ennoshita, Yamaguchi’s still in the infirmary so Tsukishima’s no help, and Narita and Kinoshita are still at Ukai-san’s place, and I---uh, I kinda left Yachi with them...” Tanaka’s voice fades out towards the end, his eyes shifting away from their leader and his thumbs twiddling in front of him.

“You WHAT?”

Suga bolts upright, startling Daichi off the bed, except he’s still entangled within the blankets, so only his upper half ends up on the floor. Tanaka doesn’t dare laugh at the sight. He can practically feel the anger and annoyance radiating from Daichi, who is definitely awake now and more than capable of dishing out punishments of toilet duty---for _a month_ . But what has him freezing to a silent stone statue is Suga, whose horrified---and worse--- _disappointed_ face is tilted towards him, those faded brown eyes wide and eerily aimed directly at Tanaka despite them not being able to see him. Suga hasn’t even made a move to help Daichi off the floor, which is how Tanaka knows he’s really fucked up.

“What in the world were you _thinking_ ,” hisses Suga, “leaving _Yachi_ with them? I thought you were smarter than that, Ryuu! How could you!”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t---I told her not to engage with them while I went to get you guys---”

“What if they _kill_ her? Oh my god, what if Yachi’s _dead_?”

“Suga---”

“They’re both idiots, they probably wouldn’t even notice---oh dear---”

“Suga---!”

“Oh no, my poor baby, she’s too young---”

“Suga!”

Daichi manages to free himself from the evil clutches of their blankets, and he leaps back onto the bed to grab at Suga’s hands, trying to calm his partner down. “Suga, you’re overreacting. Yachi’s tough, she can handle them. Calm down.” He glares over his shoulder at Tanaka, who gulps.

“I’ll just, uh---I’mma just---head back...” Tanaka quickly turns heel and makes a run for it.

Daichi pats Suga’s head, smoothing down stray strands of silky silver hair. “It’s okay, Suga. They’re dumb, but they’re not stupid. You raised them, right?”

Suga sighs, closing his eyes and leaning into Daichi’s touch. “You’re right. We raised them, they’re good kids.”

“Yeah. Now let’s go and make sure our house is still intact, yeah?”

Suga smiles. He blinks open sightless brown irises, a determined expression on his face. “I’m going to make them sit in the corner and think about what they did.”

Daichi laughs. “They’re almost college-age, Suga.”

“So?”

 

 

 

**_omake:_ **

“You almost gave poor Yachi a heart attack,” says  Suga, hands on his hips and a motherly frown on his face. He continues to lecture them, while they shrink further and further into themselves, because there’s nothing more terrifying than Suga’s disappointment. Not even Daichi’s Angry Dad mode can compare.

“Now, what do you have to say for yourselves?”

Kageyama and Hinata stop elbowing each other and bow their heads obediently from where they’re kneeling on the ground in front of Suga. “We’re sorry,” they chorus solemnly.

“And how are you going to make it up to Yachi?”

“Help her with the laundry,” Kageyama answers quickly.

“Hey, I wanted to say it!”

“Well, I said it already, so shut up, dumbass!”

“Who are you calling dumbass, dumbass!”

“You little----”

Yachi waves her hands, but they ignore her, their voices rising at an alarming rate. She risks a glance over at the man beside her, and lets out a terrified squeak. Suga’s smiling, but it’s not the gentle smile he usually wears. No, this smile sends chills down her back. Backing away slowly, Yachi bolts, all the way back to her room.

_I’m sorry, Hinata, Kageyama, it was nice knowing you two---_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which bad dreams happen, but suga has his lullabies, so it's gonna be alright.

Gasping, Daichi wrenches himself from his nightmare, only to find himself shaking in the darkness of the bedroom. He tries to calm his breathing, hoping the other occupant of the bed remains unaware of his frustrating nighttime torment. 

But of course, no such luck.

“Daichi?” Suga’s groggy voice reaches him through the darkness, and Daichi takes in another shaky breath.

“Nothing, sorry. Go back to sleep, Koushi.”

Suga sits up anyway, reaching through the dark until his hands touch Daichi’s broad, broad back, now hunched over and so, so small. Slowly, he brushes his hand down Daichi’s back, and up again, until he reaches the dark hair that the man likes to wear short. “Bad dream?”

“Yeah.” Daichi has his face in his hands, fingers rubbing tiredly at the bridge of his nose. “Bad dream.”

Suga makes a soft, sympathetic sound, his hands never stopping their soothing motion. He reaches out and pulls the larger man against his chest, wrapping his arms around him until they both felt safe and sound. “I’m here, Daichi. I’m safe, you’re safe, we’re all safe here. I’m right here.”

Daichi leans into the warm, comforting embrace. His breathing has slowed to its regular pace, but his heart is still stuttering in his chest. He presses his face in the crook of Suga’s neck, placing his own arms around the other man. Staying still, he focuses on matching Suga’s steady breaths.

Running a hand through Daichi’s hair, Suga begins to hum a familiar song. It’s the same song his grandmama used to sing him on sleepy afternoons before he left home, the same song he used to sing to Hinata (and, not that he’d ever admit it, Kageyama who slept in the same room) when he first moved into their home, the same song Daichi brokenly sang to him when he couldn’t even cry himself to sleep because of the bandages around his now-useless eyes, the same song he sang to himself when Daichi’s late coming back home and he couldn’t do anything but wait. Quietly, into the dead of night, Suga sings about their guardian stars up above, faraway shores, and sweet, sweet tomorrows.

When he trails off, Daichi stirs. “Better?” asks Suga softly, turning his head so his lips can press against Daichi’s forehead. 

Daichi nods against him. He presses closer as they both lie back down on the bed. He doesn’t let go.

This time, when they both drift off into sleep once more, the nightmares don’t come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which kageyama’s actually a hella good friend, and no one likes hospitals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's official; i'm kagehina trash  
> i'm just a total sucker for good, honest friendships ok

“---and then he shook my hand and told me to come again. Can you believe that! How amazing is that? I thought I was going to get  _ fired _ but instead I got an extra box of cookies, isn’t that great! I’d bring some for you, of course, but the nurses said edible gifts are no good, and anyway, Bakageyama finished the box when I wasn’t looking... but next time, for sure, I’ll bring you---”

“Oi, dumbass, wrap it up. Ennoshita-san’s waiting in the car.”

“Speak of the devil,” mumbles Hinata. He squawks when Kageyama walks over and swiftly swats him on the back of the head, a practiced move. “What the heck, Kageyama! I didn’t even do anything!”

“You were talking shit. I always know when you’re talking shit about me.”

“Language!” Hinata hisses. He looks back down at the little girl lying still in the bed, just the slightest rise and fall of her chest indicating that she was still alive. Her skin is pale, but the bruises and cuts have long since healed. He can almost fool himself into believing that she’s just asleep, except a) it’s half past noon, b) she hates naps, c) she’s hooked up to beeping machines, and d) she hasn’t opened her eyes since day one after the Incident. The doctors haven’t declared her brain-dead though, so Hinata’s holding on with all he’s got. What else can you do in this situation, right?

“You say something, too, Kageyama.” 

The taller boy huffs, but complies. His blue eyes stare down at the small face, the shock of orange hair that seems so dull against the bleach white of the uncomfortable hospital bed. “Hey, you get better soon, alright? I’ve lost count how many meat buns this dumbass says I owe you now.” He ignores the jab to his stomach by said dumbass, continuing without pause. “Wake up soon, so your stupid brother won’t have to worry so much. Maybe that way he can focus on his training and not lose our delivery next time---”

This time Hinata shoves Kageyama to the side, a pout on his lips. “I already said I’m sorry! Jeez, Yama-yama-kun.” He ducks out of reach before Kageyama can clamp down his hand on his head. Hinata reaches out to pat the little girl’s hair, so like his own. “Get better soon, okay? I’ll come visit again real soon. See you, Natsu-chan.” 

As they walk through the halls reeking of disinfectant and tiredness, Kageyama glances down at the boy beside him. His usually cheerful demeanor appears to be dampened, his annoyingly loud voice quiet, even his hair seems to have flattened a bit. Kageyama sighs, reaching out to cuff the other boy on the head softly. 

“She’s gonna be okay,” he says gruffly, looking the other way before those large brown eyes can catch his.

Hinata’s quiet for a bit. And then his smile is back, blinding, his shoulders straightening. “Yeah. Yeah, she’s gonna be okay.” Without warning, he reaches out to grab hold of Kageyama’s hand. He ignores the other boy’s protests, squeezing their fingers together briefly. He’s looking forwards with that stubborn, determined face of his when he says quietly, “Thanks.”

Kageyama doesn’t bother replying. Instead, he squeezes back. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which yamaguchi is the best bff anyone can ever ask for.

“Yamaguchi! How’d the delivery go?”

“It was good!” Tadashi smiles back at Narita-san. “We had no trouble this time, and they paid back the amount they owed us last time, too. Ennoshita-san’s just reporting to Daichi-san right now.”

“Yamaguchi! Want to spar with me!” 

Tadashi barely has time to dodge the orange blur that comes his way at those yelled words. “Um, don’t you usually practice with Kageyama?” 

“Kageyama’s being annoying, he says he wants to practice on his own right now.” Hinata’s gaze trails down, latching onto the plastic bag Tadashi is holding. “What’s that! Did you buy chocolate? Can I have some? Please, please?”

Tadashi’s hands tighten protectively around the convenience store goods. “Uh, sorry, Hinata, not this time. These are for Tsukki.”

Hinata’s eyes widen. His mouth falls into an ‘O’ shape. “Sorry, Yamaguchi! Please don’t tell him I was trying to take his chocolate! Please! He’ll kill me! And I already have Kageyama wanting to kill me, I can only be killed once!”

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” laughs Tadashi. 

“Tell Tsukishima that I hope he feels better soon!”

“I will,” Tadashi promises as he continues down the hall towards the bedrooms. He knocks on the third one to the left, and quietly enters the room. It’s dark, with only the late afternoon sunlight slipping in through the closed blinds and the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling emitting soft light.

“Tsukki? I’m back.”

There’s a groan, and then the lump on the bed to the left moves. Tadashi closes the door, creeping closer as a pale frown and messy blond hair pokes out from underneath the thick comforter. He sits on the floor next to the bed.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like crap,” is the gruff reply. Tsukishima sits up, rubbing a hand in his eyes. His other hand pulls at his baggy shirt, an unconscious movement in the absence of his binder. “How was the job?”

“It was fine, Ennoshita-san took care of most of it,” Tadashi shrugs. He lifts up the bag. “Oh, and here. I grabbed some of your favourite chocolates and marshmallows, but here are the pads you asked for----”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki.” 

Tsukishima takes the bag, slipping on his glasses before shuffling out the door to the bathroom down the hall. Tadashi busies himself with taking out the sweets and placing them on the table. He pulls out Tsukishima’s laptop and turns it on, finding the latest episode of the drama they’ve been keeping up with every week, even though Tsukishima denies that he likes it.

When Tsukishima comes back, looking more alert and less like an irritated mess ready to commit seppuku, Tadashi smiles at him. Tsukishima reclaims his seat on his bed, shifting over until there’s room for Tadashi to sit next to him. While they wait for the episode to load, Tsukishima knocks his shoulder into Tadashi. 

“Thanks,” he mutters, his gaze focused on opening the bag of chocolates.

Tadashi smiles. “No problem, Tsukki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more is revealed about the karasuno family in this au!  
> -tsukishima is trans  
> -they share a room (i was gonna go for bunk beds but c'mon, these two tol string beans ain't gonna fit)  
> -only alluded very slightly here but will be explored later on: yamaguchi has self-esteem issues, never takes credit for any of his good work, yet he tries so hard to be useful to everyone >.>  
> -tsukkiyama friendship is good, precious, they will treat each other so good in this au just watch me cry

**Author's Note:**

> pls come yell about volleydorks with me  
> @puddingcatbae on tumblr dot com and  
> @puddingcatbae on twitter dot com


End file.
